


Merelife doesn't suit all

by Magpies_Wings



Series: The Other [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Bad English, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Merpeople, Merperson Loki, Not Beta Read, POV Frigga, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpies_Wings/pseuds/Magpies_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/656140">The One With A Merman</a>.</p><p>Frigga's POV, we see what happened some time in the past before The Other With A Merman happened. There is Thorki here, but the main pairing of the series is Frostiron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merelife doesn't suit all

Frigga started to give up hope; she feared her son-in-law would never get over the loss of his mate. She wished for him to find happiness. 

They lived for thousands years, yet their minds stayed sharp as ever. They never had the luxury to feel their memories fading away, they never forgot, wearing holes in their hearts and souls for as long as they lived.

It had been fifty years already and her son-in-law hadn’t shown the slightest interest in anyone. Not in their kind, neither in those two-legged creatures coming from land. Frigga couldn’t help the angry feelings she felt upon the thought of those “humans”. 

Her son-in-law got in contact with humans, yes, of course he did, but only to hunt preys to feast on.

She remembered how it had begun all those years ago, hundreds of years ago, and she remembered it clearly. 

Her son, her sweet child, her baby boy who had just stepped into his adulthood came to her one day, to the underworld palace they called home, holding an unconscious boy in his arms. He was such a strange creature, too pale to be considered healthy even for his kind. His two legs were a striking feature and it startled Frigga for a moment.

She had judged the man kind unkindly, she had thought then, for there was no denying that this boy was very beautiful. He had short black hair, such darkness she had never once seen in anyone’s hair. The human had been barely a man; he had seemed like a small child without large and proud tail.

Surely, the man must have been very special, for she had never seen Thor let any of his preys kept alive once he caught them. This boy sure was a special thing.

The black-haired man had been barely alive, he hadn’t even been breathing. He had been drained by Thor’s magic, yet kept alive underwater by the very same thing.

However, not even Thor’s powers had been unlimited. He had begged for Frigga’s help. There had been one problem, one alone. Frigga had been skilled enough to save the boy, but doing so would mean breaking Odin’s law, his orders. Her mate was a stern sovereign and she hadn’t dared doing such offence behind his back.

_Any and all contact with those who call themselves humans, is punished by death. The only exception to this case is a hunt. Leaving a prey alive once it saw a member of the merekind and therefore endangering our kind is punished by banishment or death._

Frigga hadn’t wanted to endanger her son.

The moment she had looked at the little human, her heart cried. It had stuttered at the thought of the boy dying slowly unable to breathe in while they did nothing to help him. She had felt a surge of motherly protectiveness rise within her.

It had taken quite a lot of time to change Odin’s mind when his first reaction was rage and then the determination to get rid of the threat – the boy she alone kept alive. 

She had seen the way her son looked at his human and she wondered if it were truly Thor who had enchanted the man or if it was the other way around. Her son had looked at the human with wonder and concern in his eyes. As unthinkable as it had been, her son was in love. 

And so, Odin had changed the law for the sake of their son. And what more, he had gone against everything he believed in as he called upon the strongest magic known to the Merekind.

The human had become one of their kind, no longer a part of the unknown world beyond the horizon.

His body had taken on many changes as it had been shifting for hours. Frigga could only imagine what kind of pain he had gone through. Fortunately, they couldn’t hear his screams as he writhed in agony. Everyone had been surprised how much the magic changed of the boy. 

After it was all over, the boy’s voice had come back. He was missing his former legs, now shaped into a regal tail fin that had been moving incessantly to keep him of the ground. The fin was one of the finest the queen had ever seen. Black and green were the boy’s colours. 

Of course the boy had forgotten all about his previous life. All he could remember was his infatuation by Thor. Thor had been enraptured by the boy as the boy had been by her son. Perhaps it had all been Thor’s magic that had wrapped them both in. 

There was ONE thing the boy remembered about the life he had on the land. It was his name. Loki. He called himself Loki. And thank goodness for that, for Frigga could readily imagine Thor’s ideas about what to call the boy. 

As Frigga had thought when her son brought Loki to her, the boy indeed was special. He had been able to do things even Sirens found difficult. His magic was one of its kind.

He was a master of magic; he wielded magic so rare that their people had avoided him in his first months amongst them. Loki was the most dangerous predator she had ever seen. No one escaped him once he locked eyes with them.

He was nothing like the human he used to be. He was strong and fearless yet careful and level-headed. He could control the shade of his colourful tail from sharp green to an almost black. It gave him the advantage needed to swim around unnoticed. He dared to reach the surface more often than any other of their kind. Something about the skies attracted him, called to him, seduced him. 

When Thor had been taken from their lives so abruptly and violently, Loki had done everything in his powers to get him back.

He had pursued the sailors and massacred them all. It had been too late and there was nothing he could do.

For fifty years, Loki had been heartbroken, cold and unresponsive to all signs of kindness and affection. 

Frigga hadn’t been any better, although she had given up on her vengeance and tried to move on unlike Loki.

Loki was like a son to her. And then one day, fortune had blessed her when the Gods gave her yet another son, Baldur. He was such a small thing, yet he managed to keep her sorrow at bay. She hoped he could take Loki’s thoughts away from Thor as he had taken hers. 

Then one day a crash from above resonated through the water as something broke the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I wrote something in the same universe as The One With A Merman. I actually thought I never would. Guess I was wrong. I might write more. One day. Maybe.
> 
> If you feel like things should be changed or if you have any ideas, I am open to suggestions.  
> Please let me know about the mistakes I made.
> 
> If you feel that i shoud add more tags, tell me.


End file.
